


Project Prophecy

by Pumpkins2000



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crystal Grumps, F/M, Happy Ending?, I submited this to crystal grumps tumblr a while back, because i wrote the original at two in the morning, blame jason, edited from original, homeworld angst week, this is really short, vague and a lot of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkins2000/pseuds/Pumpkins2000
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and submitted it to the crystal grump tumblr for home world angst week. Now edited!Follow MatPat's journey as he experiences the challenges of being the team leader of project prophecy, and his life afterwards. All in vague detail!





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1312016120 is MatPat  
> 101191514 is Jason   
> 19205168 is Steph   
> oh and Mat's team is everyone on game theory (and film theory too if you want it's vague.)

1312016120 was feeling conflicted as what to do, on one hand he could tell one of the higher ups of the obvious tampering he saw 101191514 do to the drills, but on the other hand 101191514 was practically family. Another problem was that if they found out that the projects failure was deliberate then the diamond authority would most likely kill all of them, but then again the kindergarten that was chosen was in the middle of a war zone. What were the chances that they would notice?  
————————————————————————————————-  
They didn’t notice the tampering, but they were paranoid, so paranoid that half the team(his family) went “missing” right away. of the other half they were being “questioned” one by one, 19205168 would come back home jumpy and worried after every session. As team leader 1312016120 was for some reason or other left alone and watched in horror as his family was being broken down, completely unable to help. In a way it was torture in it’s self.  
That was before all the research and the data went missing this time 19205168 didn’t come back from “questioning” nor did anyone else. 1312016120 stopped caring after she was shattered, he just did the work he was told to do.  
————————————————————————————————-  
The War was over the Crystal Grumps died and years had passed, several thousand actually. Now he was the technician with an amethyst on a small mission to Earth.

When 1312016120 found the hole in the kindergarden he cried. After everything he lost the project had still succeeded in the end. It was typical in a way, of course 101191514 couldn't even sabotage something right.  
————————————————————————————————-  
The Crystal Grumps weren’t as dead as they seemed, he became their enemy, and then he was called MatPat and became their friend. Who shared a barn with an enstatite called Nate and make far fetched theorys about human entertainment.

Then the former Diamond(now called Barry) came and asked Matpat about the Prophecy (Kevin). Matpat told him everything and suddenly the Crystal Grumps were his family.  
————————————————————————————————-  
In the first time since she was shattered Mat was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I think? anyways this is not my last crystal grumps fic. I have several ideas planned out so if you want stay tuned! I am shit with punctuation so if you want to nitpick go ahead.


End file.
